


A Gradution Surpise

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Reunions, Scent Marking, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Returns, Stilinski Family Feels, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: When Stiles drives back into Beacon Hills after four years, the first person he goes to see is his dad. Because, well, it’s his dad, and because his dad was one of the few people in Beacon Hills that he still talked to.





	A Gradution Surpise

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August of 2017. Found in my WIP folder, cleaned up & posted. Will be backdated in a few weeks.

When Stiles drives back into Beacon Hills after four years, the first person he goes to see is his dad. Because, well, it’s his  _ dad _ . After Stiles had left right before the beginning of what would have been his senior year (had he not graduated a whole year early) him and his dad made up. After the Darach took him, he told his dad everything. And not just about the supernatural either. 

They had a long talk about their relationship and how Stiles felt. They talked about the year after his mom died, when Stiles had to learn how to cook on his own and pay the taxes and all his dad did was work and drink and sleep at the station more days than at home. Needless to say, they had both cried  _ a lot _ and had hugged even more. So they talked, and they worked things out and even though Stiles was in New York, he and his dad were closer than ever. 

Actually, his dad was one of the few people from Beacon Hills he still talked to. Jordan Parrish had called him about six months after he left and asked for his permission to ask his dad out on a date, because apparently Jordan’s  _ ‘Mama raised him right’ _ and Stiles had wholeheartedly agreed on the condition that once they got married Jordan would assume the role of fun older brother not strangely close in age step-dad. 

Jordan had been beyond flustered at the mention of marriage, but Stiles had just laughed and informed Jordan that his dad was head over heels for him.

Jordan had been outright giddy and proceeded to call Stiles right before he asked the man out for a confidence boost, then during their date in the bathroom going on about how good John looked (and yeah, Stiles could appreciate that his dad was a handsome man, but he didn’t really need the details). Jordan then called him after the date was over, practically squealing about how the man had walked him to the door and left him with a kiss on the cheek. 

Essentially, Stiles found out Jordan was basically a puppy, and Stiles had to wonder if that had to do with his Hellhound-ness or if it was all just Jordan.

His dad had then called him and confessed the whole thing, going on and on about Jordan and their date and  _ is it really okay to date someone that much younger. It’s nearly twenty years and what if he doesn’t want the same things or isn’t as serious and oh god Stiles help _ . Stiles had just laughed, reassured his dad that Jordan did in fact know what he was getting into and that he should actually kiss the man next time, and also to plan their next date, but if he was so worried about it, then he should sit down and have an adult conversation about their relationship. 

A year and a half later Jordan had moved in with his dad. They’d painted the room, got new furniture and his dad had stopped wearing his wedding ring, instead the engagement ring Jordan had given him. Did Stiles take absolutely all credit?  _ Yes, he did _ !

So out of everyone from his old life he only talked to his dad and Jordan. Well them along with Peter and Chris, but that was different. 

When he drove up to his childhood home, University diploma sitting in his passenger seat, he was ready to surprise his dad, maybe go out for dinner with him and Jordan and then hopefully go see his boyfriends. Instead, the street around their house was littered with cars. 

Both the Sheriff’s cruiser and the personal car he and Jordan had bought together sat in their driveway, Peter’s silver sports car behind the cruiser. And if it was just those three cars it would've been perfect, literally all his family (“ _ Oh my god Jordan you’re engaged to my dad we’re family.” _ ) in one place. He could surprise them with the fact he was moving back all at once.

But no.

On the street, there was Derek’s Camaro, Jackson’s Porsche (and wait since when was he even back) as well as a few other cars he assumed belonged to various pack members. He sighed, pulling up into the spot behind his dad’s (“ _ Okay Jordan, I understand you’re legally my step dad but there is no way in hell I’m calling you dad.” “Oh thank god Stiles that would have been so weird”’ _ ) car.

Stiles sighed once again, thankful he had put a silencing ward on his jeep over two years ago. He hopped out, covering his scent and heartbeat as he did so, grabbing his diploma but leaving his bags for later. He walked around the house, hoping that maybe if he went in the back door he could creep through the kitchen and just hang out in the washroom until everyone left, and he wouldn’t have to deal. 

He made it around the house, pulling at his Spark as he stepped  _ through _ the door, silencing his footsteps as to not make  _ any _ noise whatsoever. He thought he was going to make it, was sure he could get to the washroom and hideout. That was until he looked up and saw Chris. The man was wearing a tight-fitting pair of jeans and an equally tight shirt, gun still in his thigh holster and  _ fuck _ , guns should not do it for him. When Chris closed the door to the fridge and turned, making eye contact with Stiles he dropped the carton of orange juice, moving before it even hit the ground.

Stiles was wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms, lifted off the ground and spun as Chris laughed. Stiles—well Stiles was crying, clinging to the man, his diploma all but forgotten on the floor as all the silencing spells he had cast slipped away while he melted into Chris’ hold. When the man let him down Stiles pounced, clutching Chris’ face between his hands and slotting their lips together, pressing tight as Chris wrapped his own arms around the boy’s waist. 

Just as Stiles slipped his tongue inside the man's mouth a whine from behind them caused him to turn. He let out another sob when he saw Peter, eyes bright blue as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, body tense as if he was holding himself back. 

He broke from Chris, running and barrelling into Peter who sagged in his arms, shoving his face into the boy’s neck and breathing deeply. Stiles felt Chris come up behind them, still laughing, Stiles was a crying mess as the hunter hugged both of them to him. He stayed there for a minute, wrapped up in the two men he loves before gently pulling himself away, finding his dad and Jordan already in the kitchen. 

Stiles rushed them as well, hugging them both tightly as his dad cried into his hair. He flailed his left arm behind him, the odd movement somehow being enough to signal what he wanted as both Peter and Chris come and join their group hug, him, his dad and Peter all steadily crying. Chris and Jordan are both laughing, all five just holding on tightly. 

Stiles couldn’t tell you how long they stood like that, his  _ family _ all wrapped together, the biggest it’s ever been. He didn’t want to let go. He hadn’t hugged with either of his boyfriend’s in a year and a half, his dad in three and somehow letting go would mean it was over. Like he would wake up back in his shitty dorm, taking too many classes and struggling not to drown. 

Thankfully his dad pulled back first and asked, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Stiles just grinned, untangling himself from the hug and rushing over to where his diploma was on the floor. He picked it up with a flourish, turning to smile wide. “Surprise!”

“You graduated?” Chris asked, wrapping an arm around Peter and him both, smiling at them warmly.

“Yep! I took full semesters each summer and a few extra courses during the school year so I could get out a whole year early!”

“Just like with high school, right?” Jordan asked, grinning as well.

“Yep! And the best part, I already have a job here in town!”

“Where?” Peter asked, wrapping himself around Stiles from behind and just breathing his boy in.

“You know the bookstore on Hailey? Book Closet?” Stiles asked, grinning as the men nod, “I bought it!”

“You what?” John said, brows raising to his forehead.

“Uh, well, I bought the bookstore?” Stiles repeated, leaning back into Peter’s heat, “Also the apartment over top!”

Peter tensed behind him, and Stiles wasn’t entirely sure why until Chris echoed  _ apartment  _ in a flat tone. Oh. 

“Yeah! I figured the apartment could be for more magical services, and that way I have a place clients can come to.” Stiles reassured. Because yes, he still planned on moving in with his boyfriends. 

“Services? Clients?” his dad asked, frowning. 

“Uh yeah?”

“Oh dear god,” Peter muttered, turning his head from where it was previously planted in Stiles’ neck to look at his other boyfriend. 

“You're the little red aren't you?” Chris finished, staring hard at Stiles. 

“Guilty as charged!” Stiles announced with a grin, laughing at the distress on Chris’ face. “So you've heard of me?” 

“Darling,” Peter purred into the boy’s neck, “the entire supernatural community has heard of you.”

“And what have they been saying?” Dad asked, looking back to Jordan with uncertainty. The Hellhound just shrugged: he wasn’t as in tune with the Supernatural channels as Peter or Chris.

“Guys!” Stiles cut in, “Can we talk about this after the others leave?”

Chris seemed to get it, because he just nods, walking forward and giving Stiles another soft kiss before returning to the living room, Jordan following. 

“Peter?” Stiles asked since Peter has gone back to scent marking him. He was definitely going to have some serious stubble burn after this, but really, he didn’t care.

Being home was so good. Good enough that he could ignore the daunting nervousness of the pack being in the other room and focus on how it feels to be wrapped up in Peter. He could leave the man’s embrace in a minute, once he was able to.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
